


Let My Love Loose

by adamparrishisbi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short, historical events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrishisbi/pseuds/adamparrishisbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically "the Raven gang is queer as fuck so they're very excited about the ruling on same sex marriage."</p><p> </p><p>Title comes from America's Suitehearts (because I'm a sucker for song lyric titles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love Loose

**Author's Note:**

> as I was thinking about today's ruling it came to mind, "what would the Raven Gang do about this?" Which lead to the question of "how would they find out" and "who would have a TV set to watch it?" Before I knew it I had a ficlet. I apologize in advance of its horribly ooc or heady writing.

Blue and Adam were supposed to go to Monmouth that morning to work on a lead with a West Virginia leyline, but when they walked in the door Gansey and Ronan were both glued to the tiny old television set in the corner of the room. Adam had registered that it was there before, but never that it had the capability of turning on. Ronan perched on the edge of Gansey's bed, leaning in towards the television with his chin in his hand, looking intently at the grainy news coverage while Gansey sat cross legged on the floor in front of the bed, gripping his legs so hard his knuckles were white. Blue broke the pensive silence.  
"What the hell is going on? And what's ON that thing? It looks like.... The Supreme Court building?" She inched a little bit closer to the bed, but topped as Adam spoke, "Or the Parthenon. Neither  
makes much sense." Ronan and Gansey both shushed loudly, before Gansey clarified, at a volume Adam presumed was meant not to drown out the ancient TV set, "The Supreme Court is ruling on whether or not same sex marriage is a constitutional right."  
At this both of Adam and Blue walked closer, and Blue flopped down across Gansey's bed, leaning her head over the edge nearest Gansey so she was watching the grainy coverage upside down. Adam went to where Ronan was and took the remote from him. Adam attempted to increase the volume, only to find it already at the maximum. He sunk to a position where he was loosely hugging his knees and leaned up against the bed just under Ronan.  
"I don't suppose there's any way I'll be able to hear this. Catch me up as it happens." They were all nicely settled in suitably anticipatory stances as the faint news anchor muttered something about the ruling and the screen cut to an unclear graphic of 9 gray judge figures. One by one they slowly filled in rainbow. At 3 everyone was on edge. At 4 Gansey's deathgrip was about to draw blood. At 5 they knew the answer but he their breath anyway until the graphic was replaced by a rainbow flag labeled 5-4. The anchor said something then the other four started cheering, and Blue and Gansey reached over into the most strangely intimate hug possible. Adam still hadn't processed whether it was 5-4 for or against, in the millisecond since the flag showed up on the screen when Ronan pulled him up and into a kiss? Was Ronan Lynch kissing him? It was a strange thing, long but still chaste, as if Ronan's instinctual reaction to the ruling was to kiss Adam Parrish. Ronan pulled away grinning and a touch flushed before he said out loud "My god it's actually legal now Parrish!" Adam finally broke into a truly celebratory smile before diving back to kiss Ronan again, because suddenly it felt like the most right thing in the world, to kiss Ronan Lynch. In the now silent room thoughts were loud, and Adam wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. When they came apart the second time Gansey and Blue had just pulled away from their own celebratory hug and the cheers started again.  
"We can all get married now!" Gansey shouted too loudly. Ronan tried to scowl a bit but was sabotaged by his smile.  
"Maybe not all of us, pretty sure there's still rules about how many people you can marry, but we can all marry whoever we want now." Ronan had left an arm around Adam's shoulder, and ended his sentence with a light squeeze. Adam just smiled more. Even if only for a day, things didn't seem terrible for once.


End file.
